


Elemental

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You catch your boyfriend Stiles kissing Malia, running off to your cousin Danny. Your mother takes the opportunity to bring up the training camp again and you agree this time. After months away, Danny calls you back to Beacon Hills for help.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Reader (family), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

You never thought anything like that would ever happen to you. To have someone break your heart completely into tiny pieces, just by one simple scene, and to add to it, that being your boyfriend Stiles. The tears hadn’t stopped rolling down your face since you ran out if his house, having caught him and Malia kissing. You knew that it was something in the way they looked at each other, but you didn’t think any of them would do anything like this. You stopped outside of your cousin’s house, short of breath both from crying and running. You didn’t even need to walk up to the door before it was opened and your cousin, Danny came running out. His eyes finding yours instantly. 

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” He looked over at you with concerned eyes, going over all sorts of possibilities in his head. 

“Danny, I-I…he…and…. I didn’t…” You didn’t even manage to form a complete sentence where you stood, nothing but what you had just seen in your mind. 

“Come on, Y/N, let’s get you inside.” Danny placed a muscular arm around your shoulders, guiding you into the house carefully, knowing you were close to falling apart.

~

Some months later

Once again you stood in front of Beacon Hills high school, which you hadn’t seen in months, considering you finally had agreed to your mother’s proposal to going to that training camp, or more of a school. With a heart shattered in a million pieces, it wasn’t hard for you to say yes. Even though it meant abandoning all of your friends and family here, to go to a whole new place. But here you were after Danny had called you a hundred times, saying he was worried. Something was happening in Beacon Hills, and Danny knew they needed you. You looked over at your cousin, seeing him eyeing the school in a manner you had never seen before.

“You’re really sure I am needed for this?” You said, probably for the 10th time since arriving here in Beacon Hills an hour ago. 

“Yes. You know we can’t handle this one, and neither can the pack. They might be strong, but they have no idea what it is they are dealing with this time. It’s not in their bestiary.” He looked at you more determined than you had ever seen him.

“Still… They don’t exactly know that I know about them…” You trailed off.

“And they don’t know about us,” Danny added, pulling the huge hoodie over his head, making you two look exactly alike. 

You drew a deep breath, preparing yourself for battle, and only that. Praying they wouldn’t recognize you.


	2. 2

You could feel the energy creeping around the once so familiar hallway, but in the light of the moon, everything looked different. The sound of something moving caught your attention, but it wasn’t anywhere close to where you and Danny were.

«Gym?» You looked over at Danny, and he nodded. A loud crash echoed through the whole school, causing both you and Danny to pick up your speed. The gym was a mess, and you could see the pack standing together, facing something they had no idea what was. The man stood in front of the pack, high and dark and with a cape surrounding his body, a cape that made the sound of autumn and moved like leaves in the wind. They all looked beyond terrified, and you knew they had seen what was underneath the cape of the Bergkongen. 

You pushed the door open slowly, careful not to make a sound. It wasn’t hard, as you used the air around you to keep all sound to itself. Danny followed suit but took another route around the pack than you. You sneaked behind them on their right side, keeping your eyes on the Bergkonge, careful not to have anyone notice you. The Bergkonge slashed at the pack again, making them divide into two, except one. Liam.

He hadn’t moved an inch, standing there like a statue of ice. You positioned yourself behind where Scott, Stiles and Lydia stood, still standing in the shadows. A tiny movement of your hand was all it took for the wind to creep towards the Bergkonge, who now stood bowing over Liam. The wind picked up its speed just a meter away from the creature, hitting its cape with such force that the Bergkonge had to twirl around himself 2 times. But this particular being you had fought before, and he knew how this trick worked, so as fast as he stood with his own two feet on the ground, he turned in the direction in which you stood. Only to see the three in front of you. 

You knew there was no way you could let it attack your friends, so you ran to the side, catching the Bergkonge’s attention. His movements were almost as quick as yours. Almost. You focused in on its movements, knowing the Bergkonge had to change its appearance soon. Like the werewolves in anger. It was the only way of killing it when it actually had a body. 

So you continued to circle it, throwing streams of wind from time to time, making it stumble in its own cape more than once. And then it happened. It was more like a ball than a stream this time, and Danny had shot one as well, from where he now stood in front of the pack, working as a shield. He knew he would only get in the way for you if he interfered anymore than that. 

The Bergkonge grew like the monster it is, like a dragon without its skin. The bones came into view, huge and with dripping poison. The redness of its flesh seeped through the poison, making the skin seem invisible. 

You smiled under your hoodie, nodding once to Danny, who made a circle of water around the Bergkonge. But the creature itself took no notice of your cousin. Only you who stood in front of its now gigantic form. 

With the snapping of your fingers, sparks flew with a flame-like glow, turning into a whip of flames. The Bergkonge only began moving its tale, ready to attack, but as it lifted its tail, the poison dripping down on the floor, you let the whips swing from your wrist, the flames growing in size. 

When the flames hit the Bergkonge, it embraced the whole creature, capturing it in flames. At the same time, Danny rose a wall of water along the circle, letting nothing but the Bergkonge get damaged by the flames. The creature didn’t even have time to scream in agony before it fell to the ground. You let the flames eat every little bit of the Bergkonge before you drew them back into your hands. 

Danny took care of the ashes, letting them fly with the wind. The pack stood there still in silence, not uttering a word, nor a sound, but you only gave them a single glance until you began walking out of the gym, Danny following suit. Before you could open the door though, you were stopped by the voice of the one you didn’t want to think about. 

«That was amazing and all, but what are you?» Stiles had taken a step forward, as the first one to get over the shock. As you answered him, you didn’t even turn around, not wanting to see the one who broke you. Still did. 

«That is for you to figure out, isn’t it Stiles? That’s your thing.» And as you walked out of the gym together with Danny, you knew that Stiles had recognized your voice, and you knew that going again now would be a harder task than the fight you just fought. 

Stiles weren’t just going to let you disappear again this time.


	3. 3

You couldn’t sleep. It really was just like the night after the breakup night all over again. The picture of them kissing imprinted behind your eyelids, and of course the sound of stones hitting your window. Stiles had been going at it for some minutes now, getting on your nerves. Which you knew he was aware of. He was alone though, you could feel that. Thank the gods for that. 

Danny was awake as well, you could tell he was getting irritated at Stiles now. You could say Danny had a shorter temper than you, which says a lot because Danny’s temper isn’t even close to short. But here you both were, lying in two different rooms, listening to the never-ending sound of small stones hitting the glass, and of course the sound of Stiles shouting your name from time to time. 

«Y/N!» There he goes again, you though.

Some shuffling was heard from Danny’s room before his bedroom door was opened and he proceeded down the stairs over to the front door. He was talking to Stiles outside for a second before they both went inside again.

He invited him inside?! Is he nuts?! You buried your face in the pillow. Sometimes, just sometimes your cousin could be a pain in the ass because of his constant need to fix things. Only this time, it was maybe more his precious sleep. 

«Y/N?» It was Danny, he was standing outside of the room you were sleeping in. He didn’t wait for any answer before he entered though, knowing full well you wouldn’t have answered him in a million years when you were in this mood. He sat down on your bed, a hand reaching out to your shoulder.

«You know you will have to talk to him eventually, right?» He said softly, trying to reassure you.

«Eventually can be another time, Danny.» 

«It’s the end of my patience, so in fact, it is the eventual point. You know I need my beauty sleep!» He half-joked, which made you smile. 

You let out a deep breath, turning to face your cousin. 

«Okay, okay, I'll talk to him.» You surrendered, standing up from the bed, not caring what you were wearing at all. 

Stiles was pacing back and forth in the living room, looking more nervous than that one time he had planned this very complicated date. He was more in his own world, so he didn’t even notice you when you came down. 

«You’re going to ruin the floor if you keep going like that.» You said, almost making him jump from surprise. 

«Y/N.» He said, relief in his voice. Stiles didn’t spare a second before he walked over to you and embraced you in a tight hug. As if on reflex you hugged back, burying your face in his neck. 

«God, I’ve missed you.» He whispered into your ear, his voice sending shivers down your spine. When you finally pulled apart, he looked you up and down, seeing your red irritated skin all over your legs and arms. This usually happened when you used too much flame energy. 

«Are you okay?» He looked at you with worried eyes. 

«As good as I can be.» You kept your face straight, not showing any emotions, especially not the pain from your burned skin. 

«Doesn’t look so good,» Stiles said, taking your arm in his hand, making you hiss slightly.

«Didn’t you stand out of reach for the flames?» He asked while studying your arms more closely. You wanted to hiss again from the pain but thought better of it. 

«I did.» You tried not leaving him any information. The less he knew the better. Your world was a lot more complicated than his, even though he had the pack to deal with. 

«Then why?» He looked confused up into your eyes again, his brain working on overdrive. 

«There is always a price to pay, Stiles.» This time, what you said had a double meaning, and it seemed that he picked up on his, as he straightened his back.

«Y/N, listen. I…» He sighed, not knowing where to start. 

«I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that it all happened. I didn’t mean to. But it just did. And I know nothing I could ever say can make up for what I did, even if I lost control. That’s still no excuse. But I am truly and honestly sorry.» He looked so sincere, his eyes wet as if he was going to start crying any second. 

«It’s too late, Stiles. What is done is done.» You looked away, not able to look into his gorgeous brown eyes anymore. 

«I know, I just….» He sighed, seeming to have no words for once. You knew you had to tell him at least some of the truth, because the truth was, you knew why he was at a loss of words. You knew why he had kissed Malia. And you knew that it had only been a kiss. Because you knew he had rejected her. Or else he would have smelled of her. 

«Do you know what I am, Stiles? Have you figured it out?» You asked, completely changing the topic. You went over to the couch, sitting down and patting the spot next to you so Stiles could sit. He looked at you in confusion, not really understanding where you were going with it. 

«If you’re not a wizard, then I have no idea.» He said as he sat down, his eyes still a little glossy. 

«No, wizards aren’t real, but I am the closest thing you can get to one.» You gave him a weak smile, seeing he was still listening. 

«I’m something called an Elemental. Which ruffly says I control the elements. It’s different from each person to what or how many of the elements you possess the power to control, but I have all of them. Often leaving me out of control.» You looked over at the picture of you and Danny on the table.

«And if you are wondering, Danny is one as well. You will have to ask him yourself what his elements are, I’m not allowed to tell.» 

«An Elemental…» Stiles was still taking everything in, but for a human boy, he was doing good. Which was expected from someone who had seen as much as he had. 

«Now, over to what I really wanted to tell you with all of this.» You paused, seeing you still had his attention and not that his thoughts hadn’t completely captured him. «You’ve heard of Soul Mates right?» 

He nodded. «Well, those exist. Only slightly different than in the fairytales.» You took a deep breath. «You see, there are three types of them. We have the most common one, which mostly happens to the loyal ones aka werewolves etc. This is the common Soul Mates as we know.» Stiles nodded. 

«Then we have Twin Flames, being the more powerful bond than Soul Mates.» « Lastly we have Twin Souls, which normally don’t involve anything romantic, and are like twins only in the soul. They can’t be separated.» You stopped for a moment, waiting for Stiles to actually get all you were saying. 

«Now You and Malia…» You stopped, this was the hard part of all of this. «are Soul Mates. Which is a love bond, but can be rejected, which is not commonly known, only with rare cases. As if one part had another part in the other soul mate categories.» Stiles frowned, still not knowing where all of this was going. «Now you see Stiles, Twin Flames can only happen to some species. Like Elementals. But one part can be human.» You looked at Stiles, seeing him realizing where all of this was going. 

«Flame Twins are passionate lovers, and can’t be rejected. If one of them dies, the other dies as well. The bond is extremely strong, and dangerous to play with,» 

«Are you saying that we…?» He didn’t finish his sentence, as he was in too much of a shock. 

«Yes, Stiles. We’re Flame Twins. Which is why you were able to reject Malia as easily as you did. Which is why you are in a lack of words when it comes to us.» You finished, feeling the burden being lifted from your shoulders. He finally knew the truth. No more secrets. 

«Does that mean that you forgive me, or take me back, or what does all of this mean?» Stiles looked beyond confused, and to be honest, you kind of enjoyed it. 

«As I said Stiles, there is always a price to pay.» You tried to hide your smile, knowing that Stiles was so confused, looking more and more like a little lost puppy by the second. 

«With time, Stiles. With time.» You said, at last, seeing Stiles relax, letting out a big breath. For the second time this night, you found yourself hugging Stiles. His arms securely wrapped around you, almost afraid of letting you go ever again.


End file.
